


Skill Sets

by AriRashkae



Series: Red vs Blue Bingo War 2017 [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Bingo War 2017, Team: Medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: For the Team Medic square "Running Track"





	Skill Sets

Wash stood by the entrance to the main training room, checking off his list as the group he’d taken on today’s run staggered through it. Once again, everyone had made it back safely. And once again, Doc was the last one through the door.

**“This would be far more entertaining if you’d let me bring my rocket launcher,”** O’Malley groused. **“Then we’d _really_ see these fools pick up their heels.”**

“I’m not letting you shoot anyone on our side when we’re five miles from a hospital,” Wash said mildly, falling in beside them, “and shooting them when we’re close by defeats the purpose.”

“I don’t see why you keep making _me_ come along.” Doc threw himself down once they were clear of the doorway. He eased his shoes off and started rubbing his feet.

“Well, I _had_ thought you could provide an example of proper running form, but that’s difficult to do when you’re the last one in the pack.” Wash sat down as well and leaned forward to stretch his legs before they cramped.

Doc looked up, startled. “Wash, running track is _nothing_ like these cross-country _tortures!”_ He waved his hands at Wash’s confused look. “Track is level ground, and even, and you can see where you’re going! Not dodging branches or tripping over rocks or scrambling up and down sheer cliffs! Totally different skills!”

Wash ducked his head, sheepish. “I hadn’t thought of that. You don’t have to come next time, then.”

**“And give up watching them flee in terror before me? You just want to ruin all my fun.”**

Wash just rolled his eyes and flipped to his feet, not even dignifying O’Malley’s sulking tone with an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/159488517401/skill-sets)


End file.
